


Names Have Power

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Tribute Fic [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Sarah Jane Smith, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: A very small tribute drabbly-thing, written in memory of Lis Sladen.





	Names Have Power

Names have power. _"I am the Master, and you will obey me."_

Names have meaning. "It's a TARDIS - that means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, you know."

Names take their power and meaning from the people they serve. "Brigadier."

"Doctor" has so many meanings they can't be recounted: healer, destroyer, man who knows all things. Madman, runner, scarf. Curse you forever. Et cetera.

But on Sontar, and among the Bane...

and in a few other contexts...

"Sarah-Jane it!" is the worst curse of all.


End file.
